His Sweet Temptress
by Keiko Matsuura
Summary: Seto is lone, 17 year old rich guy with a heart of ice. Kurumi is a sassy sexy teenage girl who is determined to win his heart, goes about it the only way she knows how, sexually. Read how this teeange girl attempts to win Seto Kaiba's heart. Please r&r!
1. Temptations

* * *

Keiko: Hello Everyone. Welcome to my Yu-Gi-Oh fic.  
Seto: What the hell am I doing here?  
Keiko: You're the central character, you gotta be here. Say the disclaimer for me.  
Seto: No  
Keiko: What do you mean no?  
Seto: I said no.  
(Keiko throws a card at him.)  
Seto: Ow! Okay. Keiko doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it original characters.  
Keiko: Thanks much. Anyway, here are the original Japanese names I'll be using: 

Joey Wheeler- Jounouchi Katsuya

Yugi Moto- Yuugi Mutou

Tea Gardner- Anzu Mazaki

Tristan Taylor- Hiroto Honda

Duke Devlin- Ryuji Otogi

Mai Valentine- Mai Kujaku

Serenity Wheeler- Shizuka Katsuya  
Keiko: Okay, to make one thing clear, Mai is the same age as everyone else.  
Seto: Why?  
Keiko: Cause I think I younger Mai would fit better in this fic. Now let's get started.

* * *

Seto's POV 

As I sat down and ate my breakfast, my eyes drifted to a blond-haired, hazel blue-eyed girl who laid asleep in her underwear on the futon in my living room. She was beautiful, smart, and very seductive. I still don't even know why then I took that girl into my mansion and my life. Her name is Kurumi Yoshimoto, daughter of the late president of Technology Industries Tyrell Yoshimoto. I am sharing a mansion with my dead business partner's 15-year-old daughter, and my younger brother Mokuba. It's always noisy, someone's always eating in the kitchen, and that girl keeps bothering me EVERY day. Not to mention the crazy stuff she does to annoy me, like leave her panties in my room, change her clothes right in front of me, and storming into the bathroom when I'm taking a shower or using it. I don't think she even realizes half the things she doesn't is improper. The only reason I still let her live here is cause I promised Tyrell I'd look after her. I regret that promise everyday. Just as I finish my breakfast, Mokuba comes running down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Seto."  
"Hey kid."  
Mokuba looks over to the futon and says,  
"Kurumi's still sleep?"  
"Yea, so?"  
"I thought she'd be up by now. She said she'd play me in Duel monsters before school."  
"Well she's not up. I'm getting out of here before she does."

I throw my bowl into the sink and walk into the living room. The sound of the crash from my bowl hitting the sink woke Kurumi up. She slowly opened her hazel blue eyes and looked at me.

"Hello Kaiba."

I don't answer. I just turn around and walk up into my office and slam the door. It's bad enough I'm in the same high school as her, in the same class too. I just can't stand the fact I see her at home too. It's such a nuisance. She's such a nuisance.

Kurumi's POV

Man, that was weird. I say hi to Kaiba and he brushes me off like I don't exist. It's been two months and things still haven't changed between us. He still a cold-hearted, self-absorbed asswhole he's always been towards me. But that's all going to change soon. I've decided, Seto's gonna be my boy toy and there's nothing he can do about it. Ever since I got here, I've been doing little things to seduce him into loving me but nothings worked. I'm gonna try even harder now. I won't stop until Seto is all mine, no matter what it takes. I know what I want in a man and know how to get it. And what I want is Seto Kaiba. I want him, and I willing to use anything possible to get him, my body or otherwise. Some people might think using my body to get a man is slutty, but I think I'm just a strong worker in what I want. I already got 14-year-old Mokuba wrapped around my finger and it's just a matter of time until I got 17-year-old Seto.

I get up. Seto is such a cold hearted bastard. I wish I didn't like him so much.

I grab my robe at the end on the futon and put it on. I go into the kitchen next to Mokuba.

"Good morning Mokuba." I say sweetly as I kiss his cheek lightly.

"Morning Kurumi." He answers.

"So, where is Kaiba?"

"In his office, working again."

"Well I got to go play with Kaiba and get ready to go to school. I'll duel you after you get home from school."

I kiss Mokuba gently again on the cheek and go up the stairs to the east wing of the mansion, where my room, Seto's, and Mokuba's were located. Seto's office is down the hall. I slip into my room and look around. Typical girls room, expect for the designer everything, huge canopy bed, and a bunch of techno gizmos and gadgets in a storage bin. I'm a technology genius. A fuckin genius. Seto said if I prove myself worthy of my genius rep, he'll hire me as a head technologist at Kaiba Corp. Man, soon I'll get to work with him too. I take a shower and go into my closet and find my uniform. It's the same as the rest of Domino High uniforms, expect the shirt is VERY low cut and the skirt is real little. I put on my push-up bra and my blue-eyes white dragon panties. I think their just the cutest thing, especially for Seto to look at. I put on my white ankle boots and stand in front of the full-length mirror. My cleavage was clearly visible. I smiled and grab my book bag and head for Kaiba's office. I knock on the door and walk in.

"What do you want?" He asks, his blue eyes staring into into my hazel blue eyes so coldly.

"Good Morning Kaiba." I say bowing. I fold my arms together under my chest so my cleavage is even more visible. I watched Kaiba's look of anger turn into a heated face of desire. A desire for me. And trust me, if he thinks he wants me now, watch what I do next. I stand up-right and smile at Seto. I noticed I was stepping on his blue trench, and that gave me an idea.

"So watcha workin on?" I ask as I pick up the papers and look at them. He snatches them back and says,

"None of your business." As I reach for another paper on his desk, I purposely slip on Kaiba's trench and fall on the floor. Kaiba gets up and looks at me.

"Are you alright?" He asks, but was soon distracted by me. I fell with my legs open, and Kaiba saw right between my legs, staring, just as I intended. I watched his face start to sweat.

"I'm alright." I say as I get up off the floor. I place my hands on the desk and purposely knock his papers on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Let me pick that up." I bend down in front of Kaiba, exposing my blue-eyes white dragon panties as I pick up the papers. I place them neatly on his desk. As I reach to touch something else, he grabs my wrist and fiercely asks,

"What in the hell are you trying to pull woman?"

His grip tightens around my wrist.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I..I'm sorry. I'm just real clumsy. I wasn't doing anything, I swear." I force my eyes to fill with tears.

"Ow...Your hurting me. Please let go." I say as I force the tears to fall from my eyes and run down my cheeks. Kaiba looks into my eyes and releases my wrist.

"Fine. Now get the hell out of my office."

"Yes, bye Mr, Kaiba." I say as I bow again, flashing him another look down my shirt. I close the door and say to myself,

"It's only a matter time. I know you want me. You'll fall soon enough, I'll be sure of it." I grab my book bag and head off to school.

Seto's POV

That damn woman! Why in the hell is she always doing something to annoy me? It's ludicrous that anybody is that clumsy. As I think about how she fell and everything I saw, my head started spinning. She was the sexiest girl I ever met. But she'd ever know I though that. She might actually think I like her. A funny thought. I walk down stairs and Mokuba is still eating.

"Hey big bro, why do you look so upset?"

"Kurumi."

"Oh. Well I'm sure whatever she did she didn't mean it to be annoying or offending.

I laughed.

"Yea right Mokuba.

"Well, she's not that bad. Anyway, shouldn't you be going to school now?"

"Yea, later kid.

"Later big bro."

I grab my briefcase and throw on my blue trench and walk to limo. I get inside and enjoy the peaceful ride alone, without that crazy girl Kurumi. That was until I dug in my trench pocket I found the panties she was wearing earlier.

"Damn you Woman."

Kurumi's POV

I sit at the breakfast table with Yuugi, Katsuya, Anzu, Hiroto, Ryuji, and Bakura. Sadness dwells on my face as I don't eat anything.

"Whatsup with ya?" Katsuya says. "Why ya not eatin this great grub?"

"It's Kaiba. I think he still hates me.

With food in his mouth, Katsuya says,

"Kaiba hates everyone but himself." Hiroto nods in agreement

"Yea, don't worry about." Anzu and Bakura say.

"Kaiba's just a creep." Ryuji comments.

"It's gonna be alright." Yuugi tells me.

"I don't know." I fold my arms and rest my head on them. Seto walks into the cafeteria.

"Theirs money bags now." Mai mutters.

"Where?" I say, jumping up out of my depressing slump.

"Over there." Ryuji points out.

I get up and run over to my Seto-Sama.

"Hi Kaiba!" I say in a bright, happy voice.

He grabs my arm and drags me around the corner out of the lunchroom.

"Where are your panties woman?" He asks angrily.

"I'm wearing them."

"No your not. Then why are they in my trench pocket?" He asks, holding my blue-eyes panties in my face.

"Kaiba!!! First of all, I'm wearing my panties, see?" I turn around and lift my skirt. "See, I just changed it to my red-eyes panties." I drop my skirt and turn back toward him. "Why would you steal my panties?" I ask as I snatch them back from him and put them in my pocket.

"I didn't steal your damn panties!"

"Then how did they get there?"

"Cause you probably put them there."

"I did not do such a thing!!! Admit it!! You like me so much you stole my panties to do something perverted with them!!!

"I did not!!"

"Well you don't have to lie to me. I know you want me, you don't have to deny it. I gotta go eat breakfast. Later Seto!!!" I kiss his cheek and skip to the breakfast line.

Seto's POV

Damn that stupid woman!!!! I can't believe she'd do something like that. Wait, actually I could. She thinks I want her, but I don't. The bell rings and I head to class. Not to soon later, Yuugi, Kurumi and the rest of their gang come in, late as usual. They all sit in the back of the class, sitting all around me on both sides. Damn, I hate sitting surrounded by losers. There is an empty seat in front me. As I prepare to move to the seat, Kurumi throws her book bag in the seat. She stared at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Miss. Yoshimoto? Are you quite finished? Please take your seat." The teacher yells.

Standing right in front me, Kurumi bows and flashes me her panties again.

"I'm sorry Miss. Tanaka!!!! I'll take my seat." She then stood up straight and sat down. To everyone else, it seemed as if she was bowing to say sorry, but I knew better. She was flashing me again. I blushed. She turned around in her seat. She saw my face was red. She smiled devilishly. I turned my head.

"Seto." She whispered. I turned my head forward towards her. She mouthed,

"I know you want me." She blew me a kiss and winked. She then faced the front of the class. While the teacher is teaching, she pulls out her nail file and crosses her legs, and begins filing her nails. Kurumi has beautiful legs. Their perfect, much like everything else on her. Her body is perfect portioned, and not a blemish or a mark anywhere to be seen. Out the corner of her eyes, she saw me looking at her. She looked me up and down, licked her lips, and diverted her eyes back towards the front of the class. About a half an hour later, the bell rang. While Yuugi and his gang, the class and the teacher packed up to go to gym and left, and was still packing my bag and laptop. Kurumi came and sat on my desk She sat sideways on my desk, crossing her legs. She lend back on her hands and said.

"Why do you keep denyin me. "She then turned on her stomach, waving her legs in the air. "I know you want take me, ravish me, to fuck my brains out till I scream your name. Why keep lying to yourself?"

Her words, slowy burned through my head, image started playing in the back of my head. I began to image having sex with her. She yelled my name and I came back to reality.

"See, I know it, and you know it too. You can have me, but you gottta work for it first." She grabbed her book bag and put it on her back. She stood in front of me and kissed me cheek.

"Later Seto baby." She walked out of the room and went to gym."

I throw my briefcase over my shoulder.

"How stupid. Like I want the likes of her."

I walk out the class and to gym.

* * *

Keiko: Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.  
Seto: It's sucked ass.  
Keiko: Shut-up! No one asked you're card throwin ass! Please review, your thoughts are important to me. Until next chapter..c ya. 


	2. Evil Seto

Keiko: Hello There. Welcome to the second chapter of my yu-gi-oh fic.

Seto: I don't wanna be in your stupid fic anymore.

Keiko: No one giving you a goddamn choice! And by the way, I don't in any way own yu-gi-oh or any of it's oc's..but I do own evil Kurumi. Isn't she just the best? Now, to the story.

* * *

Mokuba's POV

It's early Saturday morning at the Kaiba mansion, Kurumi's upstairs in her room, Seto's probably working and I'm keeping the cook busy with breakfast. As I dog down my breakfast, Kurumi comes down the stairs and taps my shoulders.

"Good morning Mokuba."

I wipe the excess food from off my chin and mouth and turn around in my seat and smile at her.

"Good morning to ya too Rumi."

She looked so pretty today. She always does. She was wearing a blue a blue midriff length shirt that said "bad girl" across her big chest. Her jeans were blue and low rise, fitted snugly to her hourglass frame. Her diamond butterfly belly ring matched nicely with her diamond chandler earring and bangles. Her hair was in the pigtails held up by two blue ribbons as her golden blond hair sat softly on her shoulder, her hazel-blue eyes scanning the grand kitchen.

"Um...Mokuba...where's Seto?"

I leaned my chair back, folding my hands behind my head.

"In his office, probably working on something."

Kurumi sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She cared about him dearly, you could see that in her eyes.

"I figured as much," she said in a low worried tone. "I should go check on him, we both know he putts his work before everything...I'll be back later Mokuba."

She kissed my cheek goodbye and when up the stairs to his office, a sad expression on her face.

Kurumi's POV

As I walk up the stairs, I check myself in the mirror to make sure I look pretty. I take a deep breath and knock on his door lightly.

"Seto?" I called out, but I got no answer. I open the door slightly and peak inside. I didn't see any signs of movement or the sound of a keyboard being typed on so I walked in. I look around the office. Seto was sleeping on the desk, snoring very lightly. I smile and decide to go in my room and grab him a blanket. I return with my favorite bed sheet, a white blanket with pink rose petals on it, and a matching pillow. I place the blanket on his back and tuck it in on his shoulders. I pick up his head slightly and place my soft plush pillow under his head. I kiss his cheek and turn off his computer monitor. He's always working on some invention or some new for Kaiba corp. He puts his work before his health, which worries me at times. Some days, he's so into his work he doesn't eat. Someone has to look out for him, so I do. There's plenty of time to be evil to him later, when he gets some rest. I kiss his cheek lightly.

"Sweet dreams Seto.."

I walk the door and turn around, admiring his sleeping beauty. I smile at him one more time and let myself out, closing the door lightly behind me. See, I'm not all that evil. I go downstairs into the mainframe computer office and begin to complete the work Seto feel asleep doing.

Three hours later

Seto's POV

I wake up, the scent of cherry blossoms filling my nose. I raise my head up slowly of the soft plush pillow I had been lying on, the blanket on my back falling to the floor. I quickly recognized that the pillow and blanket belonged to that damn girl Kurumi. Her pillow has her scent of cheery blossoms in it. I pick up and pillow and blanket and narrow my eyes. What the hell was she doing in my office, and why did she give me her girly-ass stuff? I get up and walk to her room and throw the pillow and blanket on the floor. I go back into my office and sit in front of my computer screen, turning on the monitor. Then I noticed my paperwork I was working on before I feel asleep wasn't on my desk. My temper flared. I bet this was the work of damn Kurumi. I place on my headset and scanned all the computers in the house for activity. After the scan was complete, the mainframe computer showed a high level of activity. My first thought was Mobuka. I page downstairs and wait.

"Mokuba?"

A girl's voice answered back,

"Not quite." It was Kurumi. "I'm glad to hear your awake sleepyhead." She said sweetly. Hearing her voice this early in the morning just make my mood worse.

"What are you doing on the mainframe computer?"

She sucked her teeth and answered,

"Finishing the tech work you feel asleep on yesterday. I am a technology genius you know....I can finish it if you want."

I clenched my fist tightly. Who the hell did this girl think she was? If I wanted her to do something for me, I would have asked. I tried to keep my cool, telling myself she was only trying to be helpful. My body didn't respond the way I intended though. Oh well, she deserved it.

"I don't want your damn help you stupid-ass girl, so bring me my work. NOW!!"

She sighed and sucked her teeth responding back,

"Gwad, you are so crabby in the morning, I'll bring it right up."

She clicked of her headset. I leaned back in my computer chair, my hand on my face. I don't mean to be so mean to the girl but damn, she gets on my last nerves. As I hear her come up the stairs, I calm myself down, trying not to take out my frustrations out on her more, even now though she is the root of it. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in Kurmi."

She walked in, switching lightly, her hips swaying like water towards my desk. I couldn't help but notice she looked nice today. I raised an eyebrow at her belly ring. I never noticed that before. She held out the paperwork for me to grab, her other hands on her hips.

"Here's your work." She looked at me with an angry smirk across her lips.

I snatched the paper work out of her hands and glared back at her.

"Don't get mad at me because you did something I didn't want you to do." I told her angrily. She sucked her teeth at me and rolled her eyes and snatched the paper back from me.

"Don't snatch from me just because you got an attitude. I didn't do a damn thing to you thing morning. I was only trying to help you out."

She glared back at me, narrowing her eyes. I snatch the paper back and slammed my hands on the desk.

"That's the problem, I don't want your damn help you fucking annoying-ass bitch. You always screw up my work and do it your way. I can do myself so it gets done the right way, and my way as well."

I saw my words her hurt deeply, it was written all over her face. But I didn't feel bad about it at all. She glared harder and me and said back.

"You fuckin controlling asswhole...you don't talk to me like that."

"I think I just did Kurumi."

She clenched her teeth and her fists tightly. She raised her hand to smack me. Her hand was fast, but mine was faster. I grabbed her wrist and stopped it midair, squeezing it tightly. She raised her other hand to hit me, and I intercepted that one as well. She balled her hands up into fists and pushed hard at me, trying to punch me. I stood up and push her back so hard she fell on the floor. She raised her head off the floor, a red bruise on her cheek. She stood up and glared at me. I stood there, unaffected by her condition. Tears started to swell in her eyes. She jumped quickly for the Kaiba corp. snow globe on my desk at threw at my head. I moved out of the way, it breaking against the wall and scattering into pieces. She stood there, breathing heavily, the tears streaming down her cheek.

"I...I only wanted to ..hh...help." She ran out of room crying slamming the door behind her. I clenched my fists tightly. She pissed me off. But that was no excuse to push her that hard. I walked towards the door and opened it. Kurumi was standing there, against the wall crying. She looked up and saw me, and tried to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and said firmly,

"Wait."

She tried to shake my hands loose so I tighten my grip slightly. She stopped trying to get away. I pinned her to the wall and looked at her cheek, touching the red bruise on her cheek, her hazel blue eyes staring at me with such a look of hurt in them. She flinched away from my touches.

"Don't ever try to hit me again, or it might be worse next time."

I walked back into my office and locked the door. She looked so defenseless and hurt just now. She seemed so weak and frail. It was a hurt I wanted to heal, but I didn't know now. I didn't know what it was like to feel compassion for her. She's not all that bad, it's just I have no patience to put up with the mood swings of a woman. I sat down at my desk and tried to drown my thoughts of hurting her in my work.

Kurumi's POV

I stood there against the wall, near his office, wiping the tears away from my face. I guess that was his way of saying sorry. I grabbed my jean jacket, put it on and walked out of the mansion, leaving a dumb folded Mokuba wondering what happened just now.

* * *

Keiko: Well...that's the end of the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review it and tell me what you thought. Later.


	3. Seto Gives Into His Temptions

* * *

Keiko: Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter 3 of my Yu-Gi-Oh fic.  
(Kaiba is tied to a chair, struggling to escape)  
Kaiba: Let me go.  
Keiko: Not until you promise to be in my story.  
Kaiba: Never!  
(Keiko crys, then light the chair on fire)  
Kaiba: AAAHHHH!!!  
Keiko: Say the disclaimer!!  
Kaiba: Keiko doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any on it's oc's, but does own Kurumi. GET ME OFF THIS CHAIR!!  
(Keiko sighs)  
Keiko: Don't feel like it. Later.  
(Leaves Seto tied to his that is on fire.)

* * *

After a long walk of gathering her thoughts, Kurumi returns to the Kaiba mansion. It is about 10 pm. She walks in the huge doors and hangs her coat on the coat rail. With an angry look on her face, she takes off her sneakers and heads to her room.  
"The one day I try to be nice to that arrogant asswhole he treats me like I'm lower than dirt." She thought to her as she climbed the marble stairs to the second floor, where her, Mokuba, and Seto's rooms were, as well as Seto's office.  
"If he thinks that I'll just let his disrespect me like that, he has another thing coming. No more nice Kurumi, you can bet your ass on that, Seto Kaiba"  
As she reached the top of the stairs, Seto was leaning against the wall waiting for her. When she finally got there, Seto stepped of the wall, and stared at Kurumi, his blue eyes cold as ice.  
"Where the hell were you? We had a project to work on. Where were you Kurumi?" Seto crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Kurumi sucked her teeth and put her hands on her hips. How dare he question her like she's a child. She matched his ice blue glare with her hazel blue one.  
"I left, it's none of your business where I went." She rolled her eyes. "Like you care anyway."  
Seto grinned angrily and her. Who did she think she was?  
"Your only 15."  
"So, I'll be 16 soon and I can do whatever the hell I want."  
"You're my responsibility."  
"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER DAMMIT!! MY FATHER IS DEAD!! STOP TRYING TO CONTROL ME!!!" She screamed at him, her cheek red with anger. She was so tired of him treating her like a child. Seto clenched his teeth, his jaw flinching.  
"You're right. I would have never raised such a disgrace. "  
Kurumi looked at him, her eyes showing a deep pain Seto had ever seen before. Once again, he hurt her deeply. She looked away from him, so he wouldn't see her tears. They ran down her face, hot and salty. Seto noticed the drops than had fallen to the ground. She said nothing, as she walked by him, attempting to keep herself from breaking down. Seto dropped his head, and clenched his fists. "What kind of monster have I become?" He asked himself. He seized her wrist, wanting her to stop walking away from him. She turned around, her hazel blue eyes spilling over with tears. He looked at the floor, unable to speak. He then turned and looked at her, his blue eyes softening. It was as if he was pleading with his eyes for her to stop crying. She could see in his eyes he was sorry. He threw herself into his chest and cried furiously.  
"You're a fuckin bastard, you know that?" She said as she cried, her weak fists punching at his chest lightly. "You're such a mean bastard."  
Seto closed his eyes as she wept in his chest. He knew she was only getting rid of her anger. "I've been so cruel to her. Her life as all ready been horrible, and then I make it worse." He thought. He tried reached his hands up to embrace her, to comfort her and make her feel better, but he couldn't. Though this woman lived, ate and slept in this house with him, he did not love her. He didn't want to fill her mind with the possibly of it either. He stood their, motionless as a statue, until she finally stopped crying and went to bed.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Kurumi woke up, bright and early. No one but her was awake. She had a huge grin on her face as she got up and sat it her vanity.  
"Seto, Oh Seto. You're so naive, yes you are. I said I was going to make up pay and you will." She giggled to herself. That whole crying display last night was a joke. She wanted to Seto to finally reach out to her, show compassion and emotion towards her, and he did. Even though he didn't show it much, he really was sorry about what he said. Kurumi was unaffected by it. She had grown used to his mean and cruel attitude a long time ago. She flung her golden blond hair behind her and proceeded to take a shower. After 20 minutes of showered and washing her hair, her whole room filled with the smell of cherry blossoms. She dried her body off, slipping into a sexy lace trim set of bra and panties. She sat at her vanity and blow-dried her hair. She brushed and lightly sprayed her hair until and it was feather light and silky, it shining in all it golden beauty. She dabbed on her perfume, with also smelled like cherry blossoms. She applied her smutch mascara, black eyeliner, blue baby blue eye shadow, and finished it off with her cherry lip gloss. She admired her reflection in the mirror. She was truly beautiful, with or without make-up. She just liked wearing it, especially for doing things like she was about to do. She grinned evilly as she headed to Seto's room. She peeked open the door. He lied in bed, dead asleep. She slowly approached his bed. He was beautiful even sleeping. There was peacefulness to him, like none she had even seen when he was awake. She smiled as she climbed into his king size bed under the covers, and lied next to him, resting her hand and her head on his bare warm chest, she fell asleep, planning to give Seto a surprise when he awoke.

* * *

(A Couple Of Hours Later)

Seto woke up slowly, to the usual scent of cherry blossoms and his chest feeling really hot. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Kurumi, sleeping on his chest. He cleared his throat. He must have been seeing things. He wiped his eyed and looked again. It was her. She slept peaceful on his chest, her breasts moving in and out against him. One part of Seto was pissed. "What the hell is she doing in here?" He thought to himself. He had urge to push her off the bed. But after looking at her again, he changed his mind. Now he had the strongest urge to "take her." She slept so peaceful, like an angel. Seto lifted the covers. Her legs were entangled in his own. She looked her up and down. She was simply breathtaking. She yawned slightly as she awoke, focusing her gaze to him. She noticed the deep shade of red in his face. His body temperature seemed to have risen greatly. His heart raced. Before she could even speak, she found herself turned onto her back, with Seto on top of her. He looked her up and down, a strong look of lust in his eyes. Her eyes widened, knowing where this was going. She only meant to tease him, never to provoke him sexually. But really, what's the difference? "Oh shit." She thought to herself. As Seto kept thinking about his next move, she said aloud,  
"Seto??" Her eyes carried a strange look of confusion. Seto jerked himself back to reality. He got from off of her and muttered angrily.  
"Get the hell out of my room, now."  
She jumped up of the bed and rushed to her room, before Seto could make another move. She had to get dressed for school anyway. Seto was left in his room alone, to think. Kurumi had turned him on and made him feel a way he had never felt before. He shook his head and proceeded to get ready for school as well.

* * *

(That Night, 10 pm)

Seto had walked into the Kaiba mansion very late. He dropped his briefcase and sat on the living couch. His day of work and school didn't go so well. All he could think about was Kurumi. Hell no, he didn't love her, but he had a strong lust for her that needed to be cured soon, before he lost it. He headed up the stairs and into his office. He turned on his computer and got right to work, hoping to drown his thoughts into his work. Not so long after, Kurumi walked into his office. She had the status report for the construction of Kaiba Land in her hands. As she explained to Seto was going on, he paid no attention. Kurumi still had on her school uniform skirt, with the tight tank top she wore underneath the jacket. She had taken off her thigh-high stockings, showing off her perfect legs. Her big round breast pushed against the flimsy cotton material hard. Seto's face become flushed with red, his manhood throbbing. He couldn't control these feelings he was having. As she turned to leave, he caught a glimpse of her perfect, plump backside. That set him off. As she had her hand on the doorknob, Seto tapped her shoulder. She turned around, looking into those lust-filed eyes again. He pushed her against the door and kissed her deeply. Kurumi's eyes widened. This wasn't a kiss of love, but of great lust. She didn't want a kiss like this, but it was a kiss nonetheless. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He pushed her harder against the door, picking her up and wrapping her legs around him. He rubbed his throbbing hard manhood against her hot flesh of burning desire roughly. He stopped kissing her lips and kissed her neck. She began to moan out loudly, with tears running down her cheeks. This was not the kind of attention she wanted. She wanted to do this thing with him, yea, but out of love, not pure lust. Seto didn't notice her tears. Her moans enticed him and turned him on more. He sucked and licked neck, moving down to her breasts. She moaned loudly, the tears steadily flowing. As a drop of water fell on his forehead, he looked up. Kurumi looked into his eyes, crying. He had taken advantage of her love for him and used it to fulfill his sexual desires. Seto placed her down on the ground. And she rushed out of the room. He closed the door behind her and lean against it, sliding down the door until he sat on the floor. He placed his head in his hands as thought deeply. Outside the door in the hallway, Kurumi wiped her eyes. She wanted Seto, but not in the lust way he went about it. But, he had shown emotion to her, and she liked it. She would continue to push his buttons. Maybe if she pushed them hard enough, he'd love her.

* * *

Keiko: Well, that the end of chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to review. Until next time, Later much! 


	4. Emotions Run High

Keiko: Hello There! Welcome to chapter four of my Yu-Gi-Oh Fic. As usual, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's oc's.  
Kurumi: Yea, but she does own me.  
Keiko: Well, let the daily torture of Seto Kaiba begin!!  
Kurumi: Yea!!

* * *

As the sun was slowly rising over the horizon, things were usually quiet at the Kaiba mansion. It was 7:50 in the morning. Mokuba had already left for school, leaving Kurumi and Seto all alone. Seto sat in his office, looking over the status report Kurumi had delivered to him yesterday. Entranced in his work, he didn't notice Kurumi had walked into the room. She was holding a streaming hot tea cup. She stood in front of his desk and gently set the tea cup on the desk. Things were very awkward between them now. Neither one knew what to say to the other. Seto looked up from the report and stared at her. She was wearing her uniform, her cleavage clearly visible as usual. Her skirt did seem to be a bit longer today, but the v-neck plunge in her white under shirt was deep. Set's eyes scanned and studied her intensely. Kurumi couldn't help but grin. She was finally getting Seto to notice her. She walked around the desk and hugged him from behind, pressing her big warm breasts against his back.  
"Seto, how are you this morning?"  
Seto sighed. This girl was unbelievable. She constantly teased him but when he finally went for it, she started crying like a baby. Seto grew rather annoyed and grunted.  
"I'm fine."  
Kurumi heard the hostility in his voice and backed off. She walked towards the door when he asked,  
"Will you be at Kaiba Corp today?"  
Kurumi smiled and nodded. He never took interest in her enough to let her work for him.  
"You'd better be on time, or this whole thing is off."  
She bowed.  
"Thank you Mister Kaiba, for the honor of working for your wonderful company."  
Seto raised his hand and Kurumi left, cheering in the hall.  
"Yes! I work at Kaiba Corp now! I'm that much closer to getting my dad's company back!!" She grabbed her white leather book bag and raced on of the house, wanting to tell her best friend about what happened.

* * *

In the cherry tree park, Jounouchi Katsuya sat on a bench, waiting for Kurumi to show up. The two had grown up in Domino City together and were the closest of friends. Katsuya loved Kurumi very dearly and she loved him the same. They had a special relationship, very much like a brother and sister. He didn't want to be just friends though, he wanted to be with Kurumi. But it was no secret to him that she wanted to be with Seto. In his heart, there was a longing for her that would probably never go away. But being like a brother to her was good enough for him right now. As he sat on the bench in thought, watching the cherry petals scatter, he heard the clicking of high heels. He stood up, looking out in the direction of the sun. Kurumi leapt into Katsuya's arms, embracing him tightly. Katsuya hugged her the same, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
"Hey Katsuya!" She said happily. She hadn't spoken to him much in the past couple of days. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.  
"Hey Kurumi." He answered back, stepping back to admire her beauty in the rising sun's light. His hazel eyes beamed with happiness and satisfaction. Kurumi stood there, confused. Never had anyone looked at her like that.  
"What is it Katsuya?" She asked smiling. She didn't know what that look meant, but she knew she liked it. She wished Seto would look at her like that. He shook his head, running his fingers through his dirty blond colored hair.  
"It's nothing. We should head off to school." He held her hand in his own and they began walking, heading into the sunlight, walking happily to school

* * *

(After school)

Kurumi walked into Kaiba Corp, wearing a mini blue pleated skirt, a blue eyes v-neck shirt and blue hi-top Nikes. She headed for Seto's office, which was on the 20th floor. As she stood in the elevator, she sighed deeply. She didn't want to be like countless other people who worked for Seto and were fired the same day they were hired. She had heard the horror stories from Mokuba. According to him, Seto at work and Seto and home were two different people. Seto was even more ruthless and relentless with his workers than he was with her, and that's harsh. She put her hands in her skirt pockets and blew bubbles with her bubble gum as she anxiously waited to get off the elevator. After two more minutes of people getting on and off the elevator, she stood alone and headed off the elevator went it finally stopped at the 20th floor. She walked over to his assistant, Mokuba, and signed herself in to see the Seto. Mokuba pressed the button to open the office door and she walked in, the heavy doors closing behind her and locking. No one was allowed in or out of Seto's office without his permission. She sat in the chair in front of Seto's desk, waiting for him to notice she was there. He stopped typing and looked at her. She was pretty nervous. Her hands trembled at they sat in her well-exposed lap. As Seto's eyes traveled down her, he noticed how short her skirt was. He had that feeling again, that feeling he couldn't control. He made himself focus on the work at hand and assigned her to her new job, his new assistant. She nodded, smiling brightly. Nothing made her feel happier than to know she would be working with Seto directly. As she stood to leave, Seto got up from his desk and seized her wrist. The feeling he had inside him couldn't be controlled or denied at this point. Every look he took of her turned him on more. She was changing him, and he couldn't help it.. She stopped dead in her tracks, turning around slowly. Her hazel blue eyes meet his dark blue ones. It was like they were hypnotizing her. Suddenly, she felt the same feeling he had been feeling. She wanted him, more than ever. She tried to step towards the door, but Seto wouldn't let her. His grip was tight on her wrist. She then turned to him, giving into her deepest desires. He leaned against the wall and pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply. She didn't fight it. She kissed him back and let Seto take control.  
_**(To be continued)**_

* * *

Keiko: Well, that's the end of chapter four.  
Kurumi: WHAT!! But what happens next??  
Keiko: You'll find out next time.  
Kurumi: But I wanna know how.  
Keiko: Well deal. Anyway, Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Until then,  
Kurumi: Later much!


	5. First Confessions Of Love

* * *

Keiko: Hey there! Welcome back to His Sweet Temptress.  
Kurumi: Yea yea, she don't own yu-gi-oh or any of it oc's. Can we please get back into the chapter already??  
Keiko: Ok ok, let the story continue!!

* * *

As Seto deeply kissed her, Kurumi felt down right helpless. She wanted to be in control, but right now she was being controlled. She tried to pull away as they kissed, but her body wouldn't allow it. Instead, she kissed him deeper, pinning him against the wall. She broke the kiss and started to kiss sand suck on his neck, licking it as she went along. She broke the kiss and looked at him, pleased with herself as she grinned. Seto let her go and pressed the buzzer on the wall, letting the door open.  
"Be here everyday at 4:00 pm. One minute over 4:00 and you're fired.  
She stepped away from him and bent over to tie her sneaker. She exposed her blue lace panties. Seto cleared his throat. Kurumi grinned as she took extra long to tie her shoe. She had finally found Seto's weakness-his desire for her. She dropped her skirt and skipped out of his office, heading home. She had finally gained control over her dear Seto, and she planned to abuse it as much as possible.

* * *

Seto got home in the late afternoon, around 6-7:00 pm. He sat on the couch in the living room, rubbing his temples with his index finger and thumb. Today was a stressful day. He had just hired Kurumi to be his personal assistant, and who knew what that damn girl would do to his paper work. As he tried to understand her more, he began to trust her more as well. From what had happened today, she had clearly proved that she dominates, and is never dominated. If he wanted any chance of being with her sexually, he had to understand her, and worse of all, be nice to her. Seto despised this thought. He had been with women before and has desired some of them, but never like this. He could get sex from any girl. He was young, handsome, and rich. But Kurumi wasn't just any girl. She was unique, original. Not only was she extremely beautiful, she was ambitious, and her wits could easily match his own, she just never used them. She didn't feel like asking her about herself though. If he asked her, she would think he actually cared. In his mind he believed he didn't, but it was plain as day that he was slowly taking to her. And it was only a matter of time before he would completely fall for her. They both knew it. He walked up the marble stairs and knocked on Kurumi's door. Inside the room, Kurumi laid on her bed, typing up the blue print for the virtual simulator in Kaiba Land, Paris. She heard the knock at her door and jumped off her queen size canopy bed and opened her bedroom door. Seto looked at her. It was the dead of fall and she was wearing a halter top and daisy duke shorts. But, they did keep the heat up real high. Her blond hair gleamed down her perfect form unbound. He looked at the walls in her room and asked,  
"What are you doing?"  
"Working on the virtual simulator for Kaiba Land Paris." Seto crossed his arms, wondering why she was concerning herself with his work  
"And when will it be done?"  
"Tonight. I'll be shipping it out at about midnight."  
"When did you start?"  
"Two hours ago."  
Seto was impressed. She had proven exactly why he hired her for his assistant. She was no doubt the kind of person he needed to be working for him. He sighed and gave Kurumi a rare smile of satisfaction.  
"Let me see it when you're done. I'll ship it out."  
She smiled and walked past him, closing her room door.  
'I'm heading for the main frame computer room, to digitalize them and print them out. I'll bring them up when I'm finished."  
She slipped on her fluffy slippers and headed down the stairs, to the main frame room. Mokuba came out of his room and stood next to his brother.  
"She's been working on all the technical business for Kaiba Land Paris all by herself?" Mokuba asked.  
"Yes, she has. She beat me to it. She has a passion for her work and determination is what drives her." He answered. Mokuba smirked.  
"Then that would mean she's just like you when she's working, a different person. It's hard to believe one minute she acts like an immature girl and when she's working she changes into an experienced technical genius. Amazing, no?"  
Mokuba asked, looking into his brother's eyes. Mokuba was taking psychology in high school, and was pretty good in understanding the way Kurumi and Seto both behaved. They were both more alike then they ever realized. Both suffered from childhood trauma, both are genius, and both of them have a strong passion for their work. Seto smiled, impressed with his kid brother's theory. He patted Mokuba on the head and answered back smiling,  
"Yea, maybe we are sort-of like. But I'll always be superior to her."  
Mokuba shook his head. His so called mean bad-ass brother was giving compliments to other people, let alone Kurumi? This was usual, but Mokuba understood. Kurumi had a way of making everyone in her life love her, it was part of her tempting and luring charm.  
"She's quite the sweet lil temptress, huh?  
Seto nudged Mokuba in the head playful and walked off to his office, continuing to work on Kaiba Corp paperwork.  
"I wouldn't give her that much credit. After all, she still is just Kurumi." He hollered down the hall as he closed his office door.  
Kurumi sat in front of the monster computer screen, fingers typing furiously on the keyboard. She had a deadline to meet, and she planned to make it.  
"Seto would never be late for a deadline." She thought to herself. She admired Seto. His drive, his ambition, everything about him. She wiped the sweat for her forehead. She was getting exhausted, but she couldn't stop working now. She was so close to finishing. Her head felt faint and her eyelids became heavier and heavier to hold up. She forced herself to stay awake, glancing at the clock. It was 5 minutes to twelve. She typed faster, driving herself forward by thinking over and over. "Have to finish. I have to make Seto proud of me. I have to prove to him I can..." She typed the finals strokes on the blueprint and saved it. She was finally finished. She smiled in satisfaction, her eyes gleaming with pride. "I did it." She said to herself, and dropped her head and fell fast asleep.

* * *

(A half and hour later)

Seto had carried Kurumi up into her room and put her to bed. It seemed as if she exhausted herself. Kurumi slept peacefully in her bed like an angel. Seto softly smiled at her. She had finished the blueprint and they were exceptional, far greater than Seto had expected of her. As he walked to door, Kurumi said something in her sleep.  
"I did it Seto...I finished it, for you.....Aren't you proud of me?"  
She turned to her, wondering if she was awake. She was sleeping, her chest moving slowly in and out as she breathed softly. Seto thought back to Mokuba had said earlier.  
"She's quite the sweet lil temptress, isn't she?"  
Seto glanced back and her and replied softly, his blue eyes shinning with compassion and love for the first time ever.  
"I am proud of you. And yes, you are a sweet lil temptress, my sweet temptress."  
He exited her room quietly and closed the door, leaving her to her dreams.  
"I've finally done it, I've made him proud." Kurumi muttered in her sleep. "Love, I won't be far from you."

* * *

Keiko: Well, here's the end of chapter five.  
(Kurumi claps)  
Kurumi: That was beautiful the way you ended it.  
Seto: I thought it was lame.  
Keiko: Well, you don't have an opinion. The readers do. Please review and tell me what you thought.  
Kurumi: Later!!


	6. Sad Loving Memories

Keiko: Hello everyone. Welcome back to chapter six of His Sweet Temptress.  
Kurumi: We're so happy for everyone who is still reading this fic. Your support is very well appreciated.  
Keiko: Yea, what Kurumi said. Thanks!!  
Kurumi: Well, let's get on with the fic!!

* * *

(The Next Night, 10:00 pm, Kaiba Corp) 

On Kaiba Corp's 20th floor, things were quiet. The assistant's desk got moved into Seto's office. Kurumi sat at her desk, filling paperwork and sending out business letters to the management and workers. Seto typed on his computer, working on blueprints and other projects for new inventions. As Kurumi looked over to Seto, typing with a serious gaze on his handsome face, she giggled. Seto shifted his blue gaze to Kurumi and asked her in a serious tone,  
"What's so funny? I don't remember paying you to laugh."  
Kurumi's face brighten, smiling happily.  
"I was thinking back to when we first met. When we were children at the blue plate party, remember?"  
Seto's eyes drifted back to his computer as he began typing again. He shook his head.  
"No, actually I don't."  
Kurumi dropped her pen, sitting back in her chair.  
"Well, let's take a break and I'll remind you."  
Seto didn't look in her direction. He continued typing and replied,  
"I'm listening."  
Kurumi smiled.  
"Ok, how did it go again?"

(flashback)

It was a warn fall night, as celebrities, typhoons, rich and well-know people gathered from all around the world at the Yoshimoto country estate. The young ten years old Kurumi admired the beautiful rich people as they mingled and danced. Everyone was so graceful and polite. All these sights amazed her, Beautiful men, women and child dressed in expensive clothes and jewelry. Everyone amazed her. But by far, they was one sight she couldn't take her eyes off of. A young boy sat a table alone, looking very uneasy. He was dressed in a blue silk suit, which matched perfectly with his blue eyes. He ran his finger through his short brown hair nervously. He had ever been to such a gala event before. He felt like he was been watched by someone. He looked to side of him. A young blond haired girl was staring at him. He was wearing a beautiful blue ballroom dress, decorated with crystal flowers. The shade of blue really brought out the blue in her bright hazel blue eyes. Her golden blond hair was straight and sat on her shoulders, her bangs hanging over her pretty eyes. She was beautiful. He stared at her, admiring the sight he saw. She blushed madly, and ran off. He looked down in lap, disappointed. The girl ran over to her father, clinging to his pants leg.  
"Aw, what's the matter sweetie?" He asked, patting his daughter head. The man he was speaking to looked down on her.  
"So Tyrell, this must be your little girl, the technology genius." Tyrell nodded, pushing his daughter towards him.  
"Yes Gozaburo, this is my daughter Kurumi."  
Young Kurumi looked up at the man. He was very fearful looking, she bowed, and nervously said.  
"Nice to meet you, Mister Kaiba sir."  
Gozaburo smirked at the young girl. She was pretty and well mannered. Gozabruo scanned the room, looking for his stepson.  
"Seto, come here for a minute."  
Seto got up from his seat and walked over to his stepfather. Gozaburo placed his hand on Seto's shoulder and introduced him to his business partner.  
"Tyrell, this is my stepson Seto, my heir to the company." He said proudly. Tyrell smiled.  
"Well, I don't have a boy, but I'm sure my lil Kurumi will do fine for TI."  
Kurumi blushed. Seto turned to her. They both bowed to each other and smiled.  
"You can excuse yourself now." Gozaburo told the two. As they both slowed walked away, Seto turned to her again extending his hand to her to dance. She placed her hand in his and followed him to the dance floor.

(end of flashback)

Seto stopped typing, looking over to Kurumi. She was smiling brightly.  
"Go on. I forgot what happens next." Seto smiled softy, hoping Kurumi was paying attention. He remembered that night clear as day. Kurumi smiled, glad that Seto was taking interest.  
"Ok...were was I?"

(flashback)

As Kurumi took his hand, he smiled at her. He was taken back by her extreme beauty up close. Kurumi blushed. Her young heart raced. They both fought hard to hold their emotions back form each other, but couldn't help it. Seto led her to the dance floor and they danced, holding each other softly.  
"So, what's your name?" Seto asked, curious about her.  
"Kurumi....and yours?"  
"Seto..It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Same here." They danced silently, staring into each other eyes.

"_**We pretend not to realize how we really feel  
**__**And suddenly, we fell in love  
**__**Let me be with you  
**__**I want to hold you tight"**_

As they danced, they felt themselves being watched. As looked to their parents, and they were indeed watching. Kurumi let go of Seto's shoulders.  
"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed." She blushed deeply. She reached out for his hand  
"Come, I know somewhere we can go."  
Seto grabbed her soft hand and the ran off onto the deserted balcony. Kurumi closed the huge door behind her and sat on the swing chair on the balcony. She tapped the seat next her, wanting him to sit with her. He sat on the swing chair holding hands as they looked out at the stars. Kurumi pointed out at the stars, amazed by the view.  
"Seto look, there all so beautiful."  
Seto sat quietly, his hand in hers. He admired her beauty in the moonlight.  
"Their not even close to how beautiful you are."  
Kurumi blushed madly. He was so sweet. She moved closer to him, closing her eyes. He leaned in, kissing her lips softy.

(end of flashback)

Kurumi blushed, embrrassed. She looked at Seto, who was affected by reliving memories as well. He sat back shocking, remembering how nice he had been back then. He glanced over to Kurumi. Tears were trailing down her face, as she frowned.  
"I wish...I wish sometimes we could go back to that."  
She wiped her tears, but they came back as quick as she wiped them. Seto noticed her tears, but said nothing.  
"Things were so much easier when we were younger. No big companies to worry about. We could just have been kids." Seto looked at her, sighing heavily. Maybe he had changed too much. He stood up from his desk and walked over to her.

"**_Until Now, I've been unable to say it, I've just been hiding it  
_****_I'm only acting strong, that's all it is, please see through it."_**

He extended him hand to her, pulling her up out of the leather computer chair. He stared into her eyes as she cried. He held her hand in his own and said,  
"You shouldn't be crying. Things change, people change. It's a way of life. You have to grow up sometime. Stop being a whiney lil baby and wipe your eyes."  
Seto words cut through her deeply. He was right. People do change, and she had to accept it. Their relationship wasn't the way it used to be and she had to realize that it wouldn't be. She wiped the tears from her eyes and he let go of her hand.

"_**When we let go our joined hands  
**__**It makes me uneasy  
**__**Let Me Be With You  
**__**I just want to hold you"**_

Seto felt horrible for what he just said to her. But he didn't show it on his face. He sighed and then said.  
"Go home....I'll finish up here."  
Kurumi nodded and grabbed her jacket and got on the elevator. As she walked up and away from the Kaiba Corp building into the darkness, a strange figure grabbed her and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

Keiko: Well, that's the end of chapter six. I don't have many comments this time around, but please review. Also, I don't own the song "Let me be with you." from the Chobits series. Later. 


	7. Kurumi’s Capture, A New Enemy

Keiko: Hello there!   
Kurumi: Welcome to chapter 7 of His Sweet Temptress!   
Keiko: It's been seven chapters already?   
Kurumi: Yep!   
Keiko: Cools. Anyway, I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its oc's, but I do own Kurumi. Also, I don't own any video games or songs that might appear in the chapter. Also, big thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Your encouragement is what keeps me writing this story. Now, on to the chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school (sighs)

* * *

(1:00 am)   
Seto walked in the mansion, drop dead tired. He hung up his white trench and dropped in briefcase. He took of his shoes and headed up the marble stairs. It was extremely silent in the mansion. Seto peeked into Mokuba room, to see if he was there. Mokuba was sitting on his bed, playing Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. Mokuba paused the game and smiled at his older brother.   
"Hey Seto. Where's Kurumi? I didn't hear her come in with you." Seto stepped back.   
"Wait, you mean she's not here?" Mokuba frowned, looking very confused.   
"No, she never came home. I could have sworn she was with you."   
"I sent her here because she was stressed. Are you sure Mokuba?" Set asked again, his blue eyes hardened.   
"Yes, I'm sure."   
Seto dashed out of Mokuba's room and into Kurumi's. Like Mokuba said, she wasn't there. Seto ran down the marble stairs and grabbed his trench, ready to head up the door. Mokuba jumped off his bed frantically and rushed after his brother "Where are you going?" Mokuba asked worried.   
"To find Kurumi of course. Stay here and call if she shows up." Seto open the huge mansion doors and slammed them before Mokuba had the chance to respond. Seto walked off into the darkness, heading for Katsuya's house, to see what he knew.

* * *

Kurumi woke up slowly, her head throbbing. Her vision was blurry. She focused her eyesight and stared face to face with a grey eyed man. Kurumi jumped at the sight of him.   
"Who the hell are you?" Kurumi struggled to move her hands, but they were cuffed to wall over her head. Her legs were chained up as well "And where the hell am I?"   
The man smiled evilly. He pulled up a chair and sat on it, facing Kurumi.   
"So you finally came to." Kurumi glared at him. He smirked. "My my my, Seto Kaiba sure does have good taste in women." He looked Kurumi up and down. She was wearing a blue knee-length skirt and a long-sleeve v-neck shirt that plunged deep, exposing her cleavage. Kurumi gave him a smirk of disapproval.   
"Haha, bite me you bastard." She replied, giving him her hazel blue glare. "If you're looking for money, you might as well kill me. I'm useless to you. Seto wouldn't come for me. You would have had a better chance kidnapping Katsuya."   
The man laughed.   
"We both know that's bullshit. You're more important to Seto Kaiba then you realize." He got out of the chair and placed his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him.   
"And besides, I can't have the kind of fun were gonna have with a guy."   
He smirked at her evilly. Kurumi gasped, her eyes widening.   
"You wouldn't dare, you bastard."   
"Oh yes I would."   
He slid his hand up her thigh, inching his fingers up her panties. Kurumi winced. She didn't believe this was happening to her. As his fingers inched closer to her, a boy stepped into the room, interrupting the moment.   
"Aye mate, leave the cute Shelia alone."   
The black haired, green eyed aussie boy walked towards them, the man unslipping his hand from under Kurumi's skirt.   
"Mate, we have to go wait for Kaiba-boy to arrive, let's go."   
The man got up and left with the aussie boy, leaving Kurumi chained up in the dark. She dropped her head and mumbled,   
"Seto, will you come for me?"

* * *

Seto wandered the dark streets of Domino City, looking for Jouno's house. After a half-n-hour of no progress, Mokuba called Seto's cell phone. Seto pulled it out of his blue trench pocket.   
"Seto?" Mokuba asked.   
"Yea." Seto answered.   
"I found some kind of note in the office. It says for you to meet them in the warehouse by the pier, in order to get Kurumi back."   
Seto smirked. It looked like there was another enemy wanting to take over his prized corporation, and they planned to use Kurumi to do it. They had another thing coming if they thought they could take what belongs to him and go unpunished.   
"I'm going there now." Seto answered, hanging up the phone. He turned around and headed to the warehouse, to save Kurumi, and possibly his company

* * *

Kurumi sat chained up in the darkness, thousands of thoughts running through her head, Did Seto know she was gone? Did he care? Was he happy she was finally gone? Kurumi feel into deep turmoil. The aussie boy returned, kneeling down in front of her. He lifted her chin so he could stare into her beautiful eyes, which were now darkened by sadness.   
"He'll come, trust me. If we believed he wouldn't, we wouldn't have bothered with you."   
Kurumi glared at him. How dare he use her to threaten or hurt Seto.   
"Why are you after him? What did he ever do to you?" Kurumi asked, her voice demanding a reason. "Tell Me!"   
The aussie boy smiled devilishly and answered,   
"You'll find out soon enough." He unchained her and led her out into the warehouse, where he held on to her tightly. She was helpless. She was surrounded by all sides with no escape. The men were armed with guns and knifes, ready to attack if she made a quick move. After a few minutes of waiting, a man stepped through the warehouse door.   
"Seto!!" Kurumi screamed, happy to see him. She was so overjoyed her came for her. Seto was glad to see she was alive.   
"Kurumi." He spoke, moving towards her. Suddenly, all the guards pointed their guns at him. The man who had touched Kurumi approached her again, the aussie boy letting go of her. The man put a knife to her throat.   
"Don't move Seto Kaiba, or it's the girl's life."

* * *

Kurumi: Oh no!! What happens to me?   
Keiko: Well, you have to read the next chapter in order to find out.   
Kurumi: Cool. Everyone please review this wonderful chapter. Now get to work you lazy ass author!   
Keiko: Yea yea, I'm going. Please review. Later!! 


	8. True Love's Kiss

Keiko: Hiya! Welcome back to His Sweet Temptress.  
Kurumi: We hope everyone has been enjoying this fic so far. Your opinions are important to us!  
Keiko: Now, let's get on with the chapter!!  
Kurumi: Yipee!!

* * *

Seto looked around him. He was surrounded on all sides. He clenched his fist as he grit his teeth. He was in a tight spot. He could have easily taken out all these goons, but he'd put Kurumi's life in danger. He stood there and unclenched his fists, and glared at the man who held Kurumi captive.  
"Who are you, and what the hell do you want?"  
The man grinned, tightening his grip around Kurumi's neck. She gasped for air.  
"My name is Soho, Soho Chan. Your father destroyed my company and I plan to take revenge staring with this one here."  
With his free hand, he began to run his hand our Kurumi's body. She winced, making whiney noises. Set grit his teeth harder.  
"She's quite the sexy little thing. You have very good taste Seto." He cupped one of her big breasts and squeezed it tightly, causing Kurumi to scream in agony. "The thing I'd do to her if she were mine."  
Seto had just about had it with Soho. Kurumi cries echoed through his brain, driving him mad. Seto launched an attack on the guy nearest to him, kicking the gun out of his hand. Seto grabbed it and grabbed the man as well, using him as a human shield. Seto grinned pointing the gun at the man's head.  
"If you don't want me to kill your friend here, I suggest you drop your guns now."  
The goons hesitated, dropping their guns. Seto knocked out the guy he was holding and charged the others. In a matter of seconds, the five other men were on the ground, unconscious. Seto shifted his ice blue gaze to Soho.  
"Let Kurumi go, unless you want your face to meet the floor."  
Soho grit his teeth, weighting his options. He threw Kurumi to the side and he dove for Seto, attempting to stab him with the knife. Seto dodged it, and grabbed Soho's arm and tossed him aside. His head hit the wall, falling unconscious. Seto walked over Kurumi, helping her off the floor. Seto pulled her into his chest, embracing her tightly.  
"Don't ever scare me like that ever again, understand?" He spoke with deep compassion in his voice. Kurumi clutched his shirt, crying.  
"Yes, I won't ever again…." Seto closed him eyes, comforting her.  
"We have to go, before the goons wake up."  
Seto let go of her, turning away to walk. As she began to walk, she staggered, almost falling to ground. Seto caught her before she fell. Kurumi clutched her bright red ankle, wincing in pain.  
"I was chained up here." She said, her eyes fill of pain. "It hurts to walk."  
Seto looked at her, feeling sorry for her.  
"Ok, let's go."  
Seto picked her up in his arms. Kurumi blushed, because she was so close to him. She leaned her head against his warm firm chest, clutching his tight shirt at the waist. As he walked home with her in his arms, she spoke to him.  
"Seto, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble." Her filled with tears, her words becoming hard to understand.  
"I do nothing but cause you trouble and frustration. You were right, I am an annoying bitch." She cried harder, turning her head to sob in his chest. Seto grunted in anger.  
"Nonsense. If I truly believed you were useless and annoying, I have bothered to come for you. Stop crying this very instant."  
Kurumi looked up into his eyes. She saw the compassion behind his glare. She nodded and rested her head back on his chest, falling fast sleep in her love's strong arms.

* * *

Seto had put Kurumi into bed, making sure she was ok. He took a long hot shower and crawled into bed. He stare blankly at the ceiling, thinking. He had reached out to Kurumi a lot to toady, which was something he didn't do much. There was something about Kurumi that made Seto want to go for her. There was something about her that made his life feel complete, at peace, and when she wasn't around, he felt incomplete, that void of true happiness and affection vacant again.  
"What is happening to me?" He asked himself. "Is this was falling in love feels like? To feel a need for that person, to actually care for them, to love them for reasons beyond your understanding?" He analyzed his theory, coming to one conclusion.  
"It must be, this must be was love feels like. What a stupid feeling it is." He muttered angrily as he feel asleep, dreaming about his golden temptress Kurumi

* * *

(10:00 am, Sunday Morning)  
The sun was out and shining, spreading it's much needed warmth on the breezy fall day. Winter was coming soon, and it's would get worse. Kurumi was in her room, showering. She was glad to be home, where she belonged. She knew they hadn't seen the last of Soho, but that didn't matter to her now. The only thing that mattered was Seto, and thanking him for want he did for her. She put a pair of low rise tight white jeans and a long sleeved white sweater, with a deep v-neck plunge. She brushed her golden blond hair until it shined, and proceeded to Seto's room. She peeked into his room, finding him fast asleep. Kurumi jumped on him, hugging him tightly. Seto slowly woke up, finding a very happy Kurumi atop of him.  
"Thank you Seto, for rescuing me." She smiled brightly as she stared into his blue eyes. He stared at her and answered,  
"Yea sure, don't mention it." He groaned, wanting to go back to sleep. It's not like he didn't like Kurumi's company, but not this early in the morning. Kurumi caught his small hint and proceeded to leave.  
"Oh yea, and this is for you."  
She pushed her unbound hair behind her ears and kissed his lips softy, bringing his body to life. Seto's eyes widened, surprised she had been so forward. As she started to break the kiss, Seto wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to him. It was her turn to be amazed. He kissed her back sweetly and lovingly. She closed her eyes, this was the kiss she always wanted. After a few long seconds with seemed like hours to them both, Seto broke away from the kiss, staring into her hazel blue eyes lovingly. Kurumi stared back into his the same, her face blushing madly. She was falling, very slowly. Seto raised his finger to her face and ran his fingers across her cheeks, tracing the red in them.  
Kurumi blushed more, Seto grinned. Kurumi hopped off of him and walked towards the door. Seto called out to her.  
"4:00 at Kaiba Corp, don't be late." She nodded and walked out of the room. She put on her white sneakers and grabbed her white leather jacket and walked out of the mansion, rushing to Jouno's.

* * *

Jouno: Well, here's the end of the 8th chapter (mutters angrily)  
Keiko: Wass wrong Jouno?  
Jouno: I should have been the one to kiss Kurumi like that.  
Keiko: Well you weren't so deal with it.  
(Jouno growls)  
Keiko: Well thanks to all who read this chapter. Please review!  
Jouno: See ya! (still angry)


End file.
